ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Juliana Tainer
Detection Why couldn't Geordi tell that she was an android? Can't his VISOR figure that stuff out?--Megs 08:50, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Because she was specifically designed not to show up or be detectable as an android. ::RIKER: "Why does the scanner read her as a human?" ::BEVERLY: "There's a feedback processor that's designed to send out a false bio-signal." :There you go. She also had tear ducts and capillaries below the skin. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:07, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, thank you very much!--Megs 16:52, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Why couldn't Troi detect that something was off about Juliana? Wasn't it mentioned earlier in the series that Data is unusual in that she senses nothing from him? nitpicks :*''It is unclear how exactly Dr. Soong managed to get the explanation for why Juliana left him into the holographic program he implanted into her positronic brain, since Juliana presumably left him after the program was created. It is possible that he deactivated her after she decided to leave in order to implant information about her departure.'' :*''Another possibility is that Dr. Soong created an active update algorithm that would constantly update the holographic data implant based on her experiences and memories subsequent to his installation of the implant.'' or maybe he hunted her down and sent out a special signal to disable her then he reprogrammed her - seriously...nitpicking... — Morder 05:17, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Identifying what she played Quick question. Does anyone know the name of the piece Data and Dr. Tainer perform together in Ten Forward? -- 14:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Consulting the episode article, it apparently was Passacaglia for Violin and Viola. 31dot 15:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Separate Page? Since the real Juliana Tainer and the android Juliana are two different entities, they should have two different pages. For example, there is a James T. Kirk (android) page, separate from the normal page. :I'm not sure yet, but that is a very interesting point. 31dot (talk) 03:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I would say no, as the android is the continuation of the person who came before, and isn't just a fragment or one off program. It should be noted we have conflicting precedents here (see Rodek, Seska, Tasha Yar), so there isn't any clear standard. - 03:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think I'm leaning no as well; we don't have separate pages for the Miles O'Brien from three hours in the future who continued the existence of his dead past self( ) or for the Harry Kim and Naomi Wildman who both continued the lives of their dead duplicates( ). 31dot (talk) 09:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::This isn't a different time counterpart of the same person though, it is a robot made in its image, like the James T. Kirk Android. :Please sign your posts by clicking the Signature button. The purpose of the Kirk android was initially not to replace the real Kirk, nor did it succeed in doing so- otherwise there would probably only be one article. In this case, the android was created to assume the persona and memories of Juliana after she had died. The Kim and Naomi duplicates aren't different time counterparts, they were duplicates from the duplicated Voyager. 31dot (talk) 12:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Age In the scene in sickbay where Data and Dr. Crusher are studying the bio data of Juliana Tainer the display graphic says "Tainer, Dr. Juliana F-67". Could this be Female - Age 67? Just a thought. Tom (talk) 15:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC)